


"Good morning, beautiful."

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up next to Ross in the morning, nuff said. Gender neutral pronouns used</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good morning, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh I can slowly see the quality of my fics decreasing... sorry about that

You stretch your arms above your head, accidentally hitting the headboard, in an attempt to wake yourself up. You rub your eyes that are full of sleep and inhale deeply, letting out a big sigh as you open your eyes. Light blinds you, so you squint, the room becoming smaller as you shut your eyes to a familiar darkness once more.

As you close your eyes to drift away into dreams full of prosperity and love, you feel familiar arms encircle around your waist. Your heart skips a beat momentarily as he makes you jump, but you soon settle into him, your bodies fitting perfectly together. Smiling, you place your hands on top of Ross’ and give them a quick squeeze. You can’t see his face but you know he’s smiling, you both are.

Ross leans in and nuzzles your neck, pressing a kiss to your smooth skin. Leaving a small love bite, he pulls away.

“Good morning, beautiful” Ross whispers in your ear. Your smile is lost when he removes his arms from around your waist as he gets up out of bed. “Would you like some tea?” He asks, flashing his brilliant white teeth at you. Nodding sheepishly, you sit up in bed and watch Ross from afar, admiring everything about him.

A few minutes later, Ross walks over to you and places the hot drink on the bedside table, being cautious as not to spill any. He clambers back on to the bed you sit in and straddled across your lap. You sigh contently, and pull Ross in for a kiss.

“I love you.” The words linger on the tip of your tongue as Ross says it, his soft lips pressed against yours. As you run your fingertips through his unfastidious dark hair, Ross lets out a small moan in your throat, causing you to hitch your breath fleetingly. Ross breaks the kiss, burying his head in your neck once more as he leaves a trail of love bites from your chin to your shoulder. You laugh, the brisk contact of his lips with your skin tickling you.

Ross sits up and glances at you, you can feel the stare become intense and your heart starts to palpitate. You lean back and pick up the mug with the hot liquid inside of it and take a sip of your tea and then put it back down quickly on the bedside table.

“Bloody hell, that’s hot. I’ll leave it to cool down.” You say, looking at Ross’ mischievous sea-glass eyes. A wide smirk spreads across his face and you both know what each other are thinking. Ross pulls on the front of your pyjama shirt, bringing you closer to his face. His words are mumbled into your lips:

“Well, we could always do _something_ to pass the time…wait for your tea to cool down.” He smirked, pressing his lips up against yours as he wraps his arms around your waist again, pushing you back into the messy duvet and the mass of pillows.


End file.
